48th New York Volunteer Infantry
The 48th New York Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 48th New York Infantry was organized at Brooklyn, New York and mustered in for three years service on September 10, 1861 under the command of Colonel James H. Perry. The regiment was attached to Viele's 1st Brigade, Sherman's South Carolina Expeditionary Corps, to April 1862. Fort Pulaski, Georgia, X Corps, Department of the South, to May 1863. St. Helena Island, South Carolina, X Corps, to June 1863. 2nd Brigade, Folly Island, South Carolina, to July 1863. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, Morris Island, South Carolina, to August 1863. St. Augustine, Florida, to October 1863. District of Hilton Head, South Carolina, to January 1864. Barton's Brigade, District of Hilton Head, South Carolina, to February 1864. Barton's Brigade, District of Florida, February 1864. Barton's Brigade, Ames' Division, District of Florida, to April 1864. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, X Corps, Army of the James, Department of Virginia and North Carolina, to May 1864. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, XVIII Corps, to June 1864. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, X Corps, to December 1864. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, XXIV Corps, to January 1865. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, Terry's Provisional Corps, Department of North Carolina, to March 1865. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Division, X Corps, Department of North Carolina, to July 1865. Department of North Carolina to August 1865. The 48th New York Infantry mustered out of service on August 16, 1865. Detailed service Left New York for Annapolis, Md., September 17, 1861. Expedition to Port Royal, S.C., October 21-November 7, 1861. Capture of Forts Walker and Beauregard, Port Royal Harbor, S.C., November 7. Hilton Head, S.C., November 7–8. Port Royal Ferry, Coosaw River, S.C., January 1, 1862. Siege operations against Fort Pulaski, Ga., January 28-April 11. Bombardment and capture of Fort Pulaski April 10–11. Garrison duty at Fort Pulaski until May 1863. Tybee Island August 5, 1862. Skull Creek September 24. Reconnaissance on May and Savannah Rivers September 30-October 13. Kirk's Bluff, Coosawhatchie River, October 18. Expedition from Hilton Head to Pocotaligo October 21–23. Pocotaligo, Coosawhatchie, October 22. Expedition on U.S. steamers Potomski and Darlington up Sapelo River, and destruction of salt works November 7. Moved to Hilton Head, S.C., then to St. Helena Island, S.C., May 1863. (Companies G and I remained at Hilton Head.) Moved to Folly Island, S.C., June 1863. Attack on Morris Island, S.C., July 10. Assaults on Fort Wagner, Morris Island, July 11 and 18. Siege of Forts Wagner and Gregg, Morris Island July 18 to August. At St. Augustine, Fla., August to October. (Companies G and I at Fort Pulaski.) Duty at Hilton Head and Beaufort, S.C., October 1863 to February 1864. Expedition to Jacksonville, Fla., February 5–7. Expedition into central Florida February 8–22. Battle of Olustee February 20. Occupation of Palatka March 10. Moved to Gloucester Point, Va., April 22–28. Butler's operations on south side of the James River and against Petersburg and Richmond May 4–28. Port Walthall, Chester Station, May 7. Operations against Fort Darling May 12–16. Battle of Drury's Bluffs May 14–16. Bermuda Hundred May 16–28. Moved to White House, then to Cold Harbor June 1–12. Battles about Cold Harbor June 1–12. Before Petersburg June 15–18. Siege operations against Petersburg and Richmond June 16 to December 7, 1864. Bermuda Hundred June 25. Mine Explosion, Petersburg, July 30. Demonstration on north side of the James August 13–20. Strawberry Plains, Deep Bottom, August 14–18. Bermuda Hundred August 24–25. Chaffin's Farm, New Market Heights, September 28–30. Fair Oaks October 27–28. Expedition to Fort Fisher, N.C., December 7–25. 2nd Expedition to Fort Fisher, N.C., January 3–15, 1865. Assault and capture of Fort Fisher January 15. Cape Fear Entrenchment's February 11–12. Sugar Loaf Battery February 11. Fort Anderson February 18–20. Fort Strong February 21. Capture of Wilmington February 22. Carolinas Campaign March 1-April 26. Advance on Kinston and Goldsboro March 6–21. Advance on Raleigh April 9–14. Bennett's House April 26. Surrender of Johnston and his army. Duty at Raleigh and in the Department of North Carolina until August. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 369 men during service; 18 officers and 218 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 2 officers and 131 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel James H. Perry - died in the service, June 18, 1862 * Colonel William B. Barton * Colonel William B. Coan Notable members * Corporal Joseph C. Hibson, Company C - Medal of Honor recipient for action near Fort Wagner on three occasions See also * List of New York Civil War regiments * New York in the Civil War References * Carlton, William J. Company D ("The Die-no-mores") of the Forty-Eighth Regiment, New York State Volunteers, 1861-5: A Paper Read at the First Reunion of the Surviving Members, at Trenton, N.J., July 24, 1891 (S.l.: Privately Printed), 1892. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Jones, William & Thomas Jones. Brothers 'til Death: The Civil War Letters of William, Thomas, and Maggie Jones, 1861-1865, Irish Soldiers in the 48th New York Volunteer Regiment (Macon, GA: Mercer University Press), 2000. ISBN 0-8655-4698-3 * Monaghan, Thomas. Only a Private: A Sketch of the Services of a Private Soldier, Who Took Part in the Battles of Fort Pulaski, Fort Wagner, Olustee, and Cold Harbor (Boston: Pratt Bros.), n.d. * Nichols, James Moses. Perry's Saints; or, The Fighting Parson's Regiment in the War of the Rebellion (Boston: D. Lothrop), 1886. * Palmer, Abraham J. The History of the Forty-Eighth Regiment New York State Volunteers, in the War for the Union, 1861-1865 (Brooklyn, NY: Veteran Association of the Regiment), 1885. * Robinson, Charles Seymour. A Memorial Discourse Occasioned by the Death of Lieut.-Col. James M. Green, Forty-Eighth N.Y.S.V. (Troy, NY: Daily Times Print), 1864. * Storrs, Richard S. One Who Laid Down His Life for His Brethern: A Sermon, in Memory of Robert Sedgwick Edwards, Preached in the Church of the Pilgrims, Brooklyn, N.Y. (Brooklyn, NY: Union Steam Presses), 1864. * A Voice from Rebel Prisons: Giving an Account of Some of the Horrors of the Stockades at Andersonville, Milan and Other Prisons (Boston: Press of G. C. Rand & Avery), 1865. by an anonymous member of the regiment ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Infantry 048 Category:1861 establishments in New York (state)